When You Tell Me That You Love Me?
by ShalsaF
Summary: Saat itu kita bertemu.. saling melayangkan tatapan kebencian satu sama lain. Waktu terus berjalan, mengukir kisah-kisah tak terduga. Mengubah kebencian menjadi cinta yang dalam. Mengubah rasa enggan menjadi sesuatu yang menjadi kebutuhan. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi ketika semua terasa indah? -Oh Sehun-


div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"W/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"hen strongY/strongou strongT/strongell strongM/stronge strongT/stronghat strongY/strongou strongL/strongove strongM/stronge?/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Disclaimer : HunHan Genderswitch Fanfiction. strongH/strongun forever with strongH/strongan./span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" This is my first Fanfic. With strongMature /strongscene. Sorry for typo./span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" Hope you'll enjoy this story../span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Cast : Hunhan and other couple. No Crack couple./span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Rating : M/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Genre : Romance Angst/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"This story just about Hun and Han/span/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Happy Reading !/span/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Summary :/span/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Saat itu kita bertemu.. saling melayangkan tatapan kebencian satu sama lain. Waktu terus berjalan, mengukir kisah-kisah tak terduga. Mengubah kebencian menjadi cinta yang dalam. Mengubah rasa enggan menjadi sesuatu yang menjadi kebutuhan. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi ketika semua terasa indah?/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Oh Sehun-/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Seharusnya sedari awal kita tetap saling membenci. strongBenci./strong/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Kau harus tahu betapa sulitnya melepaskan rasa ini. Ketika semua orang hanya menganggapmu adalah sebuah kesialan yang tak pantas mendapat cinta.../span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Sakit. Sungguh sakit rasanya hingga membuatku ingin mati saja. Tetapi semenjak Tuhan merubah rasaku, mencairkan hatiku untukmu. Ketika itulah aku sadar aku pantas merasakan Cinta./span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"-Xi Luhan-/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"PROLOG/span/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Malam/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" itu kala badai bergemuruh kencang, di sebuah Mansion megah di pinggir bukit. Seorang wanita muda melahirkan seorang bayi. Bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Dibawanya sang bayi kepelukan hangatnya. Ditatap lembut sang bayi sambil ia selipkan beberapa kecupan hangat di wajah putri kecilnya. Wajah putrinya sangat cantik dengan mata sebening air yang tampak seperti mata rusa dengan rambut coklat gelap yang membingkai wajah bulat begitu bersyukur mendapat putri yang begitu sempurna. Tak lama sang suami pria tampan dengan tubuh tegap menghampiri mereka. Wanita muda itu mengernyit binggung kala melihat raut ketegangan yang terpancar pada wajah suaminya. Saat sang suami tepat berada di sisinya ia menampilkan ekspresi bertanya. Sang suami hanya terdiam sambil mengelus lembut pipinya./span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Sayangku.. terima kasih telah melahirkan seorang bayi cantik untukku. Tetapi, maafkan aku.. d-dia tidak dapat hidup bersama kita. Ia harus pergi.." lirih sang suami diiringi derai air matanya. Sang istri terbelalak, reflek mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi mungil tak berdosanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kamu tidak boleh mengambilnya. Ia milikku! Milikku!" kata sang istri histeris. Air matanya berderai deras sama seperti suaminya. "Maaf.. maaf..maafkan aku. Kita harus berpisah dengannya.. aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu jadi relakan dia sayang. Maafkan aku.." ujar sang suami dengan tangis yang lebih memilukan. Istrinya hanya dapat memandang kosong kearah bayinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus merelakan bayinya?/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Sesaat kemudian ia merasa tangannya kosong dan lemas. Bayinya. Bayinya telah direnggut paksa darinya. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""JANGAN BAWA DIA PERGI AKU MOHON DIA MILIKKU! BAYIKU! AKU MOHON JANGAN BAWA DIA YEOBO AKU MOHON! BAYIKU!" Jeritan histeris dengan tangis kala itu bagai pedang yang menyayat hati siapapun. Mereka yang mendengarnya hanya dapat pasrah dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk wanita itu./span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Ini bayiku..." kata lelaki itu dengan berat hati sambil menyerahkan putri kecilnya yang tak berdosa pada mafia sialan yang membuatnya harus memberikan putri kecilnya. "Bayimu sangat cantik tuan Xi. Ah kalau boleh tau siapa namanya?" suara mafia itu bagai serpihan es. Dingin dan Menusuk tajam. "Namanya strongLuhan./strongXi Luhan..". "Baiklah Xi Luhan.. nama yang indah seperti dirinya.."/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Di dalam hati lelaki tersebut sungguh tercipta kehangatan ketika bayinya menatapnya dengan mata beningnya yang indah.. ia sungguh menyesal terlibat masalah dengan mereka. Andai waktu dapat diputar ia tidak akan sudi berurusan dengan mereka, mungkin ia dan sang istri akan menjadi keluarga bahagia bersama putri mereka. Tapi ia tahu itu hanyalah angan belaka./span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Pergilah. Bawa dia. Aku mohon satu hal kepadamu.. rawat dan jagalah dia dengan benar.." pinta sang lelaki dengan nada memohon. "Tentu aku akan menjaganya. Selamat tinggal Hangeng.." kata mafia itu dengan nada mencemooh sambil berlalu pergi. Setelah mafia itu pergi hanya tersisa Hangeng dengan beribu penyesalan yang menghantui dirinya./span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Maafkan baba Lu.. andai baba tidak bodoh mungkin kita bisa menjadi keluarga bahagia nantinya. Maafkan baba.. maafkan baba.." ujar Hangeng pilu dengan air mata yang terus menderai./span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Malam itu kala badai tengah bergemuruh terasa begitu memilukan dan menyayat hati,/span/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Dan mulai saat itu perjalanan hidup Xi Luhan kedepannya dimulai../span/strong/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"W/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"hen strongY/strongou strongT/strongell strongM/stronge strongT/stronghat strongY/strongou strongL/strongove strongM/stronge?/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"TBC/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"520!/span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Hallo aku adalah author newbie. Ini ff pertama ku dengan genre angst. Well tidak terlalu suka angst sih tapi karena aku sedang mengikuti challenge yah apa boleh buat. Gimana? Maafkan daku jika ffnya jelek. Aku membuatnya untuk tetap menghidupkan ff Hunhan yang mulai punah (?) btw makasih bagi yang menyempatkan baca ff alay ini. oke segini dulu cuap-cuapnya. Akhir kata../span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/div  
div style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 18.4px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Mind to review? Please../span/strong/div 


End file.
